


Be the fire within my skin

by SamiBellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiBellarke/pseuds/SamiBellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looks at him differently from the rest, she doesn't see a monster when she looks at him; She looks at him as if she's already figured him out and the thought terrifies him.  She brings life within her wake, she brings destruction when needed. The burning flames within her can either save lives or kill to save lives. She is a force to be reckoned with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be the fire within my skin

The first time he saw her she created a very different kind of fire within him. She stood there, on the dropship ladder, all high and mighty, standing in the way of his freedom. He wasn't gonna allow that, not down here. His entire life was spent being governed by others, he lived in fear, afraid that those with power would take away his only reason for living. Down here, he would rule, down here, no one would stand in his way. Anyone who stood in his way, anyone who stood in the way of Octavia's freedom, Octavia's happiness, he considered them an enemy. So down here _he_ would be king, down here _he_ would instill fear, he would create his own kingdom, for his sister, for himself. So he swallows his anger, trying to cool his body down and holds her gaze with a smirk plastered on his face as he pulls the lever down.

 

She walks towards him, craning her neck to meet his eyes. She isn't afraid of him, not even in the slightest of ways and he sees that. She looks at him differently from the rest, she doesn't see a monster when she looks at him; She looks at him as if she's already figured him out and the thought terrifies him. "Brave Princess," he says in a mocking tone, to cover up the admiration he feels for her. He begins to crave the moments in his day when she walks toward him with a fire in her eyes, ready to stand up to him at any given change, ready to question his motives, ready to challenge his every ideal. 

 

As his hand shoots out involuntarily and wraps around her wrist to stop her from falling into the trap, he feels a different kind of heat warm up his body. Its not from anger or from the adrenaline of their arguments but its from something else entirely. He stares down at her, watches as she tries to hide the fear in her eyes, knowing damn well that her life is completely in his hands. He backs away from her as she's pulled up, realizing what he felt for her was protectiveness; Something he only ever felt for Octavia, something he only ever selfishly felt for himself. He looks away from her, flexing his hand, trying to be rid of the feeling of her pulse beneath his fingertips.  

 

He places a hand on her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. He feels the heat radiating off her body and he leans into her. He begins to crave her touch as well, the feel of her soft skin under his hand, momentarily causing his unsinkable demons to drown. He watches as determination sweeps over her features. She holds the gun with ease, ready to learn how to wield it, ready to conquer herself over it. The bunker is dark, but somehow she creates her own light; Her blonde hair creating a soft halo around her, the pink in her lips brightening her pale complexion. Her body against his creates both a calm and a storm within him and he breaks himself out of his haze and pushes himself away from her. He welcomes the cold that encompasses his body as he puts distance between them. He deserves the cold, he deserves to die like the 300 who died by his hand; slowly feeling the oxygen leave his lungs. He doesn't deserve to be buried beneath the sun. He watches as she fires a bullet into the target practice and a smile forms on her face, excitement tearing through her. He realizes _she_ is the sun.

 

"I need you" she had said breathless, pleading. Each word that escapes her mouth ignites embers across his skin. He doesn't know how to deal with this sort of warmth, he's gotten used to the cold emptiness within him, he's come to find comfort in the hell that has settled in his soul. But her words settle into his veins, each word like a match lighting the kerosene in his blood. He remembers laying alone in his room on the Ark, his heart temporarily soaring as he hears the pipes creak and groan beneath the floorboards. Hope fills his soul and then he remembered that Octavia was no longer there. He stopped hoping after moments like those, but _she_ radiates only hope, she radiates light, she radiates redemption and he looks away from her, unsure of what to do because no one ever gave him this chance. All he's ever known is his own personal hell, yet here she is, offering him the heavens. 

 

He watches as she closes the dropship door, he sees some of her light flicker as if she is killing off a part of herself as she sacrifices him. He runs before he is caught in her rage setting ablaze. He hears her inferno roaring and cackling, and watches as men succumb to the flames of her fury. Her smoke fills his lungs as he tears through the forest. He knows that he himself has succumbed to her fire as well, for every time she settles her gaze on him, he feels his blood rise up to his cheeks, tinging them red. Every time she refers to them as a partnership, he no longer feels the cold within him.

 

As she throws her arms around him, he allows her warmth to creep into his bones. He wraps her tightly in his arms knowing that she is the sun and he is a planet orbiting around her, reigned in by her gravitational pull, reigned in by her heat. He breathes in her scent and feels the last of the icy walls around his heart melt away. It took him years to build those walls, his entire life even and yet, she brought them down with a single touch.

 

His entire life he's felt the heat within his skin, the anger in his bones, causing him to act recklessly. Every time he gave himself over to the rage, he allowed in the cold. He knows that he is a forest fire, savage and unforgiving, leaving death in his wake. He knows that she is his light, her life force controlling the uncontrollable. She is the lit fireplace in a dark and empty home. _She is the Sun._


End file.
